Drawn
by KakashisGirl17
Summary: Atemu's and Bakura's past sneakup upon them... old feelings arises... pain, heartach. AtemuXBakura
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

A dark skinned man paced back and forth, on a sandy mountian. He would stop once in a while, look over his shoulder, and glare at the Egyptian city that slept at the moment.

Bakura growl to himself as he continued to pace. Not to far from his pacing, his men stood in a crowd, muttering to themselves, waiting for a word from Bakura.

" He's been acting differently " One man whispered to another. " So strange. "

Another whisper. " I wonder what happen yesterday that cause him to behave so differently. "

Bakura over heard their whispers, he glance behind them and bark. " Leave... Go back to our hiding area... I shall do this ALONE. " His men jump at the sound of his harsh voice, and obey the King of Thieves.

Once they were all gone, Bakura look over the sleeping city again, this time, with a different look. " Curse the Pharaoh... Curse the city... " Bakura ran a hand through his hair, remembering why he had developed even more loathing towards the city.

A younger Bakura ran down the streets of the sleeping city. He panted and gasped, every time he thought he'd fall. His legs were ready to give out, until they finally did. He sat there on his knee's, a loaf of bread clutched between his small arms. He turned around to check if anyone was following him, if anyone was ready to hurt him. He shut his mouth tightly, pressing his lips together, straining his ears to hear running foot-steps, or yelling.

No one was running towards him. No one was yelling. Bakura let out a quiet giggle as he sat down on his butt and started to eat the bread.

He was feasting on the bread until he heard someone in the distant, coming closer to him, running and panting like he was. It didn't sound like an adult, but a smaller child. Bakura sat there trying to hear in, until out from the blue, a small child with spiky hair turned the corner very quickly, and crashed right into Bakura.

They both were laied out on the ground groaning, and slowly sat up. Bakura glared at the smaller boy, right into his crimson eye's. " What the... WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! "

The smaller boy got up quickly. " I-I'm sorry... I was running from- " the boy was cut off by people screaming in the distance.

Bakura got up and rolled his eye's. " Are you a new thief or something! I guess I'll help you out. " Bakura grabbed the smaller boy's hand as some of the pharaoh's guard appeared in front of them. " FOLLOW ME!"

" Okay! " Was all Bakura heard as they ran madly around in the sleeping streets of Egypt.

Bakura's eye's scanned everywhere, and everything, until he found an abandon house, and dived into the window, dragging the smaller boy with him. They both pressed themselves against the wall under the window, panting waiting. When the pharaoh's guards past them. Bakura got up first, and peeked out of the window, to make sure they were gone. " Alright... " He looked at the boy. This time, really taking him in." Your clothes... are new... " Bakura smirked. " And the pharaoh's guards were after you... Did you steal those clothes from the Pharaoh's son! "

The boy shock his head.

Bakura snorted. " Well, you did something to anger those stupid guards... "

The boy meekly replied. " I ran..."

Bakura sat in of the boy. " Ran? From what? "

" I was just tired of it all..." The boy replied.

Bakura wrinkled his nose, he didn't know why, but at the moment, he wanted to get closer to this boy, and find out why the guards were after him. " What's your name? "

The boy looked into Bakura's eye's and replied. " My name is Atemu... Yours? "

Bakura smirked, his future self smacked himself in the face as he remembered meeting Atemu for the first time. " My name is Bakura! "

Atemu and Bakura talked the night away, growing closer. Days turned into weeks, weeks, turned into Month.

Bakura ran back into the house one day with food and handed some over to Atemu. " Here... I just heared some news that the Pharaoh's son ran away... Ha... I knew the Pharaoh was a cruel man... This proves it if his son ran away. "

Atemu sat there smiling meekly. " Maybe so..." Atemu got up and looked at Bakura. " Are you planning to steal anything today? "

Bakura raised a brow at Atemu. " Why? Are you actully planning to go with me this time? "

Atemu smiled and nodded. " YES!"

Bakura chuckled and wrinkled his nose. " Fine then..." He got up and slowly walked out of the house. " Lets go... " Atemu followed behind Bakura as they came closer and closer to the palace.

Atemu started to get more antsy. " 'kura... I don't think we should get so close..."

Bakura snorted. " There is a temple of near here with gold... if we steal enough gold, we won't have to worry about stealing food. "

"You always stole the food 'kura! "

Bakura looked at Atemu. " Stop calling me 'kura! Its Okay when we aren't on the job... but its rather annoying when we are trying to sneak in a area! " Bakura said as he slipped past some guards with Atemu, and passed the door. Bakura noticed Atemu's nerves and smirked as he grabbed his hand. " Don't worry... I won't allow nothing happen to you! "

Atemu smiled at Bakura. " And I promise to not let nothing happen to you Bakura! "

Bakura chuckled as he ruffled Atemu's hair. " You don't have to look out for me...Okay? "

" But I want to! " Atemu whined, a little to loudly. Bakura put a hand over Atemu's mouth. " Shh... we want to sneak in... not announce ourselves!"

A few hours past as Bakura and Atemu were closing into their goal. " You see Atemu! nothing has yet to-" Bakura was cut off as a sword came down, and cut a slash across his eye. He covered his eye and he stumbled back. " What the! "

" BAKURA! " With his one eye that wasn't covered in blood, he saw Atemu stand in front of him with his arms streatched out trying to stop one of the Pharaoh's guard. " STOP! ITS ME! I'M HOME! DON'T HURT HIM!"

" Your... home? " Bakura muttered. Atemu looked behind himself and frowned. " Bakura... I never wanted to steal anything because... I am the Pharaoh's son... " Bakura glared at him.

" WHAT! YOU LIED TO ME ALL THIS TIME! "

Atemu looked at him hurt. " I never lied! I NEVER TOLD YOU WHO I WAS! I JUST TOLD YOU MY NAME! "

Bakura got up, his hand still covering his eye. Atemu stepped forward, away from the guard which had cut Bakura. The guard put a hand firmly on Atemu's shoulder. " Sir, leave him! I shall arrest this filth! "

Atemu growled and he took more steps towards Bakura. " Your eye is hurt Bakura! Let me take you to a healer! "

Bakura smacked Atemu when he got closer. The one eye that was visable glared at him with seething hate. " STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He gritted his teeth. " I am so glad... I never told you my deepest, darkest secrets... ...and to think, I was going to tell you today..."

With that said and done, Bakura turned around and ran out of the temple. Atemu started to run after him, but two other guards appeared from the blue and grabbed Atemu before he could follow him.

" 'KURA! COME BACK! "

_" 'KURA! COME BACK! " _Atemu's voice ran through his head. Over and over again. He remember hating the Pharaoh's son even more so after the whole ordel.

He still felt that hate right?

Bakura wrinkle his nose as he continue to look over the sleeping city. The house he, and Atemu used to take refuge in view. He wasn't sure why he didn't do it... why he didn't kill the Pharaoh last night.

He had such the perfect chance to kill the Pharaoh, and steal his Millenium Item away.

Earlier he managed to sneak into the Pharaoh's bed room, with no problems, and had the knife over his head, ready to sink it into Atemu's body.Right into his heart... But, his promise to Atemu when they were kids ran through his mind. The promise Atemu said, also ran through his mind. He growled, and ran out of the bed room, not being able to do what he planned.He met his men outside of the city, told them nothing, and just started to do, what he was doing now. Remembering.

Something came to his head. " I wonder..." He gently purred into the night. " if Atemu thinks like this about us..."

Bakura snort, and click his tongue. His horse came to him. Bakura pet his horse and got on it. " I'll be back tomorrow night... And this time... Pharaoh Atemu... WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE PAST! "

He jerk his horse to a direction, and galloped away in the desert night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Pacing didn't ease this young man's nerves. He stood on a beautiful balcony, looking over the stoned railings. The city from this height looked absolutely beautiful, almost breath taking. " Why is he on my mind? " The young man uttered. " Why? I need to forget about him, forget about the past. " The young man sat on the ground, no longer being able to see the sleeping city.

" Everyday, every moment, when the sun raises, even after, when the moon is wore as a pendent high in the sky... I'm ambush with work. " The young man muttered, he was finely dressed. Decked out in gold, and wore a crown.

A servant walked into view suddenly. " Pharaoh Atemu! Do you feel well? "

Atemu lifted his head, and got up from the ground. " Yes... I do. Please... Leave me be. Make sure no one, not even my priests bother me at the moment. "

The servant bowed and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the Pharaoh be.

Atemu stood there a while longer, he turn around to look back at the city. " Bakura... You're the King of Thieves now... and I'm...a Pharaoh. " Atemu leaned on the stone railing looking over the sleeping city. He squint his eye's as he peered over an old house. A house filled with memories... his memories. A house he ordered to forever remain empty.

Atemu's eye's dimmed as he started to remember something that had happened in the house long ago.

Younger Atemu whimpered and cowered as a bad storm over started to get louder, and louder. The younger Bakura sat on the floor, eating a piece of meat he managed to steal for the two of them. A loud boom was heard, and Atemu made a loud gasp and tried to duck from the loud noise. He muttered to himself. " The gods... they are mad at me for leaving! "

Bakura, hearing Atemu whisper, turn, and looked at the younger boy. " What? " Atemu lifted his teary eye's and whimpered.

" The Gods... they are angry! "

Bakura rolled his eye's, he got up and walks over to Atemu. " Honestly, I do not know why I continue to hide you... you act to much like a baby at times... "

Atemu frowned. " I am still a mere-child..."

Bakura puffed out his chest, the storm still heavy over head. " That's what adults say about us Atemu! Come on! Grow up and stop being so scared! "

Atemu looked away from Bakura. " I can't when I can hear the Gods yelling. "

Bakura sat on the old, rag bed he had made for himself, and Atemu to sleep in. " Then don't pay attention to them... All they can do right now is yell. "

Atemu flinched as a loud crack was heard over head. " I can't, NOT pay attention!"

Bakura growled, he made a jester with his finger at Atemu. " Come here... I know a way..."

Atemu blinked, he got up from the ground, and walked over to Bakura couriously " What is it 'kura? "

" You trust me right, Atemu? " Bakura asked, looking at him straight in the eye's.

" I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't, 'kura..." Atemu replied.

Bakura brought Atemu closer. " I'll teach you a little something then..." He said as he lifted the skirt of Atemu's clothes.

Atemu gasped as he felt small, rough fingers on him, where no one ever touched before. " 'KURA! "

Bakura smirked a little. " Trust me... This will feel good, and get your mind off of the Gods..."

The feeling of what Bakura did to him that night ran through his head. He whimpered and arched a little, gripping the railing tightly. Remembering every moment of pleasure Bakura had brought him that night.

A blush grew across his cheek's as he felt himself getting hard. He shock his head madly. He was supposed to be the Divine Pharaoh! He wasn't supposed to be thinking like this, or wishing someone so evil to be next to him, and help him remove this pain away, like he did when they were kids.

Atemu stood there, not thinking about his erection any more. He looked at the sleeping city and sigh. " You've poison me Bakura. "

He turned around and started to head towards his bed, only to stop suddenly when he heard something behind him. The Pharaoh whipped around to find the King of Thieves standing there on the balcony, slowly walking over to him.

" SUCH a beautiful night, don't you agree? My dear old friend? " Bakura asked as he tilt his head to the side.

Atemu stepped back and growled. " Friend? We're now friends again! "

Bakura glared at him. " The scar on my eye... your one of the reasons I got it... REMEMBER! "

Atemu stepped father back from Bakura's advances. " Y-you had tried to steal from the temple! "

Bakura smirked. " With your help. " Bakura stop walking towards Atemu, he looked over his shoulder. " You don't get a good view of our old hiding spot from here... but you can still see it. "

Atemu look around frantically, for a weapon, something he could use to defend himself.

With out even looking, Bakura lifts his hands. " I didn't come to hurt you today Atemu! " He turn his head to look at Atemu, his back still to Atemu. " I have no arms, I only have rope... Rope I used to help me get here. " He turned fully to face Atemu. A stern look on his face. " I just came to talk today. "

" We haven't talked since- "

Bakura held up the millennium ring up. " Since I got this basically... "

Atemu wrinkle up his nose. " What did you came here for? What is it you want to talk about 'Kura! "

Bakura raised his brow. " Still calling me 'kura are we? " Atemu blush.

" Old habits die hard!" Atemu replied as he tried to recover himself.

" Really? " Bakura answer. He walk over to the balcony. " I just came... to see if you still think about the past..."

Atemu look at Bakura. " What is wrong with you? Your out of Character..."

Bakura smirked. " I want to be, for just today... for just this moment. "

Atemu blink, he sat on a chair near his bed, a chair that he'd always sat on when his servants would change his clothes. " I do... at times still think about the past... our old friendship... "

Bakura smirk into the darkness a little. " I saw... Just now on this balcony... " He chuckle. " Atemu... You are the Pharaoh... such thoughts shouldn't come to your mind!"

Atemu turn red and looked away from Bakura. " You don't think about those moments? The moments where you took me? Willingly over and over again? "

" Of course I do!" Bakura gripped the railings growling. " And I also think about... what if... what if you never came back home... what if... I stayed to be your friend... What if... we became lovers..."

Atemu was removing his gold, but ended up dropping his crown when he heard Bakura's last sentence. " Lovers? " Atemu let slip from his mouth. He wasn't going to admit it, that he also wondered the same thing as Bakura. " The whole world would turn on us! AND THAT'S A SILLY IDEA! "

Bakura turn, and face Atemu, watching him remove the rest of his gold. He came over to hip, sweeping up the crown. " Funny how you thought about the world first, instead of it being silly..." He placed Atemu's crown on the table before him, and look into Atemu's eye's... something he hasn't done since the last day, they hung out with each other as friends. " I don't care about the world, I don't care if it's a silly idea... Ever since I hit my teens... you've filled my mind. "

Atemu stare into Bakura's eye's. " 'Kura... what are you planning..."

Bakura lean in closer. " Hoping if I get one more lay from you... You'd forever be out of my mind..." Atemu lean back a little, trying to move his face away from Bakura's

" 'kura! That's not going to work!" Atemu said suddenly.

" How do you know?"

" I... I... don't..."

" Then shut-up..." He grabbed Atemu and threw him on the bed. " And forget who we are, where we are, and WHAT we are. Let us just think about screwing each other silly till we forget everything! " Bakura growled as he started to remove his clothes. He took off the millennium ring and put it on the table where Atemu's puzzle laid.

" Let us just have fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Atemu slowly lifted his head from the bed; he scratched his head sleepily and looked around. His clothes were in tatters everywhere, Bakura's clothes also with the mess. Atemu look to his side, and saw the sleeping older man next to him.

He watch him sleep, thinking to himself. How long has this been going on? Almost a week, right?

What was drawing them together? Since the first night Bakura threw him on bed, he kept on coming back, and the first thing he would say was..."You're like a drug..."

Atemu ran a hand through Bakura's hair. The sun wasn't out yet, it was still dark... but it would be soon time for Bakura to run out, and leave Atemu, with his lips calling his name... until later that day.

Bakura stir and sat up quickly, he look at Atemu, who had fallen out of bed, scared by the fact Bakura got up so fast.

Bakura sleepily look over the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Bakura growled.

Atemu look up at Bakura. "You scared me! I didn't expect you to wake-up so fast!"

Bakura squint his eyes as he grab Atemu and put him back in bed. "I felt something crawling on me..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That was me; I was playing with your hair..." Atemu replied as he sat on the bed.

Bakura growl. "Don't do that... I hate it..."

Atemu frown. "You like it while we are-"

"That's something different."

Atemu sigh. Bakura look out and saw the sun starting to peek. "Shit, I have to go..."

"Why don't you stay here?" Atemu said suddenly.

"What!" Bakura roared as he glared at Atemu. "Wasn't it not YOU who was worried what others were going to say!"

Atemu look away from Bakura. "... I... I don't care anymore..."

Bakura looked at Atemu for a while longer; he rolled his eye, got up, and got dress. "We will NEVER talk about this ever again..."

Atemu look at Bakura hurt, he bows his head. "Yes, I understand..."

Bakura looked at Atemu one last time, he turn, to head out. "On...second thought...we will...tonight." With that said, he leaped off the balcony.

Atemu sat there, amazed that Bakura would say something so out of character. In the past, after Bakura would leave, Atemu would continue to sleep, but he couldn't right now. He got up and dresses in his fine clothing.

A servant walks in and gasps. "Your awake my pharaoh!"

Atemu look at the servant, he smile brightly at her. "Yes I am. I just want to start work off early today..."

The servant nod, "Shall I tell your Priests?"

Atemu nods. "Please do... The sooner we get our work done, the faster I can go to bed tonight..."

The servant gave Atemu a curious look, bow down and walk out of the room.

Atemu look outside of the window and smile. "Bakura, I believe this is going to be one of first actually talk about our future together... I hope the gods bless our union, and we will have no trouble being together."

Atemu sat on his throne, holding his head from the pounding headache he had at the moment. "Please... my friends... stop fighting..."

The other priests stop Aishizu step up. "But, My pharaoh, we all do think its time you find a lovely girl to be with!"

Seth crosses his arms. "Yes, it must be getting lonely for you on that throne."

Atemu sigh. "Shouldn't it be my choice if I want to get with a girl or not?" Especially since I am with a man behind your backs.

Aishizu step back. "Y-your right my Pharaoh, I'm sorry."

Seth look over to the where Mahado used to stand. "Sir, you know Mahado would have agreed to us..."

Atemu stood up from his throne. "Yes maybe so, but he wouldn't of had pushed it so hard on me, like you all are doing at the moment."

Seth bit back what ever else he was going to say.

Atemu smile at the others. "Please do not worry about my love life, all of you... this is the less of your worries..." He look out over to the windows. "It's getting dark... We will talk some more tomorrow okay..."

The priests all nod as they all step out of the throne room.

Atemu sigh. "Boy are they going to flip out tomorrow if all goes well today..."

To Be continued

A/n: you all must hate me now…


	4. Chapter 4

It was always so easy for the King of Thieves to sneak past all of Pharaoh Atemu's guards. "Hn, maybe if this talk between me and the pharaoh goes well, I'll put a change to that." The white haired man said, as he smirked.

He stop, something in him was telling him he shouldn't go any farther. His eyes glance around. Nothing, no signs of danger anywhere. What was making his senses go off like crazy? He stood there in the darkness, on top of a statue, near Atemu's balcony. He was only a hop away to enter the Pharaoh's room. He inched closer to the Pharaoh's balcony. "I know my pet wouldn't do anything to harm me now after all the fun we've had these past weeks." He muttered as he tried to listen to any sound that may come out of the Pharaoh's room.

All he heard was Atemu pacing around in his room, flipping, something, in his hand. Bakura closes his eyes as he tried to become more aware of what was around Atemu. The door suddenly opened in Atemu's room, and he heard the one voice he dread hearing.

"Pharaoh Atemu!" Seth ( A/N: Or Seto.. w/e.. ) growled. "Some of your people have reported to the guards that they've seen Bakura heading over here..."

Atemu look over to Seth. "Ah?"

Bakura curse under his breath. He was less careless today as he snuck towards the palace.

Atemu did not know what to do. After all, he was having a secret relationship behind his people's back, behind everyone in the palace's back… "Has anything happen yet? Anything stolen? Anyone murdered?" Atemu asked, not wanting to hear that Bakura has murdered anyone.

Bakura sigh. Lucky for him, he didn't do any of that in 2 days.

Seth sighed. "No, my Pharaoh."

Atemu sigh. "Seth, maybe the person who said this, was in hopes that they throw the palace in panic." He crosses over to Seth. "My friend, I think there is nothing to worry about yet…"

Seth sneer a little. "Is it okay, Pharaoh Atemu that I post a little more guards, just in case."

Atemu stood there, a little stuck now. What if Bakura could not get through all the guards? A sudden thought cross his mind, it was Bakura, the King of Thieves… This guy could do almost anything. "Feel free to do anything you like Seth…" Atemu then turn his attention to the balcony. "I would like to be left to think to myself."

Seth nods as he slowly left Atemu's room. Right when the door close, Bakura made his appearance on the Balcony. "You know your guards wouldn't be able to stop me…" Bakura sneered at the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh stood his ground, gazing out in the distance, as an arrogant smirk appears on his face. "I know 'Kura, I know." He turns his gaze on Bakura. "That's why I didn't care what Seth did." Atemu went back into his room. "Come now, the night sky gives my skin the chills."

Bakura enter the Pharaoh's room, the sent of honey reach his nose. He saw a plate of grapes on Atemu's dresser, and automatically, went over, and plucked a grape off. "I hate royalty…" Bakura growled.

Atemu look over to Bakura, smiling. "Is that so?" He sat on his bed as he saw Bakura pop the grape in his mouth.

Bakura lean against the dresser as he looks at Atemu, square in the eyes. "Yes, you always get the best of things, without the thrill of getting it."

Atemu shrugged a little as he leans forward on his bed. "I'm sorry you see it that way..."

Atemu sighed. "But, let's get onto what I really, want to talk about."

"Shoot..." Bakura said as he plucks another grape, and popped it in his mouth.

Atemu laces his fingers together as he put them in his lap. "You see Bakura; I don't care what the palace thinks anymore about me and you."

" You should..." Bakura chimed in. "Because you see, my dear Atemu, they CAN make your rule harder. Besides… a thief and a Pharaoh together? What problems that could bring... let alone both being males."

The Pharaoh stood suddenly. "I DON'T CARE. I want to be closer to you. I want to be with you. Even if they kick me off my throne. I wouldn't care, at all... As long as I am with you." Bakura stood there, amazement written on his face.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, as Atemu closed the distance between them. Atemu pull out the Millennium Ring from Bakura's coat. 

"Do you know, after we got together, how many times, I could have took this back?" He looked Bakura in the eye. "But I didn't... Because, I started to look at it... as... an engagement present... from me... to you."

"En-" Bakura was lost in words. "Pharaoh... Do you wish to claim, the un-claimable?" Bakura asked, amazed that the Pharaoh would really chose him, and only him.

The Pharaoh nods. "Yes... and I don't care if I have to go to almighty Ra, and stay there for millenniums to convince him, how sure I am of this."

Bakura could not believe it, but he recovered with a smirk as he ran a finger on the Pharaoh's cheek. "Fine, I don't care anymore either."

Atemu smile was the brightest Bakura ever remember. "Good, good. Now Bakura... What do you want to do now?"

Bakura cross his arms. "Shag you silly."

Atemu blushes. "Ah, W-well, we'll do that later... but I meant... Do you want to live here in the palace? "

Bakura look away from the Pharaoh, he seriously did not think about this. "Sure. Why not?" The Pharaoh smiled again, but it faded as Bakura added more. "BUT! The moment we get shit from your people, from anyone. We run away, and you try the life of a thief."

Atemu stood his place in front of Bakura; his eyes went down to the Millennium Ring. "Okay, deal."

Bakura chuckles. "Okay, now, onto OTHER items on my to-do list..." He cackled as he threw the Pharaoh onto the bed and started to have his ways with him.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Hello there, it's me, KakashisGirl17, here to thank all those who've been reading this fan-fiction. Bows It means so much, really! Thank-you so much for the comments, and all that! The more you cheer me on, the more I will write. SO! Let's get it started!

Atemu slept quietly on top of Bakura, who had a lazy hug with the man on top of him. The King of Thieves lied there, staring up at nothing. He was wide awake for only one reason. This would be the normal time he'd wake-up and make a run for it before someone discovered him with the Pharaoh.

Atemu shifted on top of him, and continued to sleep. Bakura was getting annoyed now; lying there awake wasn't any fun for him at all. He gently blew an annoying piece of hair that was in his face away. Then he started to feel it, the sleep of boredom. He didn't even realize that it took him over completely until he heard a scream.

The King of Thieves sat up quickly, where did that scream come from? Atemu was now forced awake by the scream and Bakura's sudden jolt to sit up straight. He sat in Bakura's lap, looking at him still rather roughed up from the night before. Bakura look at his Atemu, smirking to himself as he admitted to himself that he was rather rough on the Pharaoh last night.

That smirk didn't last to long as Seth, and the other priests, and priestess ran in.

Seth growls out to Bakura. "BAKURA! WHAT CRIMES DID YOU DO TO THE PHARAOH!"

Aishizu step up next to Seth. "HOW DARE YOU RAPE THE PHARAOH!"

Atemu looked at the priests and priestess sleepy, not ready for the events going on right now. "Aah?"

"Well, well, well… Do you have any idea how long this has been going on behind your backs? ALL of your foolish, stupid backs?" Bakura sneered.

"Lies! Shut your mouth thief! We'll be rid of you for good now!"

Seth came running at Bakura, Bakura eye's caught something silver in the corner of his eye, something clicked in his head, that he was going to be attacked, and he had nothing on him, but Atemu.

Before he could even react to the blade coming closer to him, Atemu pushed him off the bed. Bakura fell on the floor with a loud thump; he got up quickly, trying to forget the pain on his butt, as he saw Seth accidentally stab the Pharaoh's hand.

Atemu let out a painful scream that echoed through-out the palace, as Seth quickly pulled back with the dagger. "My Pharaoh!"

All of the other priests and priestess gasp, as they try to get closer to the Pharaoh, only to retreat back a little but Bakura's sudden growl, and lifting Seth up by the front of his tunic. "YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He dropped Seth roughly, as he went to Atemu's side, and carefully lift his hand, getting blood all over his hands now. He looks over to the priests and priestess. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL GAWKING AT? WANT TO SEE GAY FUCKING! HOP TO IT RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ATEMU TO BLEED TO DEATH!" He yelled on the top of his lungs.

All of the priests, even Seth, jump to it, to find Atemu's healer somewhere in the palace. Only the Priestess, Aishizu, stood there. "You… Really… care for him…?"

Atemu was in super pain, almost freaking out with all the blood rushing from his hand. Bakura held Atemu's hand tightly between his two hands. He figured the priestess was talking to him. "What is it to you if I do, or don't?" He said, as he gave him an evil look from the side of his eyes.

"Nothing, I suppose…"

Bakura thanked Zorc Necrophades, (A/N: Bakura in the manga at least, was like set on setting this dude free… he's like the shadow ruler or something like that… I can't really explain…XD) that the conversation didn't go on, as a healer ran into the room with the bald tattoo face priest.

Bakura let go of Atemu's hand carefully, as he showed the healer Atemu's wound. Quickly, the healer went to work on cleaning up the wound, and magically healing it. Bakura watch his work, amazed and a little angry that the palace would keep to themselves such a great healer.

It may have been a half hour at most, but once the healer was done, he wiped the sweat off his face, and left the room, not questioning anything. The way Bakura liked it.

He look over Atemu's hand, and look up at Atemu, who was flexing his hand a little, testing out if it was okay. Atemu look up at Bakura, smiled lightly at him, and look over to Aishizu. "Give that healer a good pay… and leave the room please."

Aishizu stood there. "But, my Pharaoh…"

Atemu cut her off. "You must REALLY love seeing two men nude dead in front of you."

Aishizu blush, she mutter to herself and left the room.

Atemu looks at Bakura, who had a sneering look on his face. Atemu got off the bed, and went over to his closet. "ONE MORE CHANCE Bakura… I'm sorry you were greeted by the others like that… Seth's hot-headed, he acts on impulse a lot if you didn't realize."

Bakura held his head, he watch Atemu grab a damp cloth and gently wipe his body down. Bakura got up, and lean over him. "ONE MORE CHANCE." He growled.

Atemu looked up at Bakura and smiled "Thanks."

Bakura sigh as he watched Atemu dress. "Now what?"

Atemu look over to Bakura, as he pulls out some clothes for Bakura. "My father's clothes… You seem to fit them perfectly… unlike me. I had to have all my clothes remade."

Bakura wrinkle his nose. "So I'm going to be wearing clothing of a dead Pharaoh?"

Atemu snorts at Bakura. "Like you don't already."

Bakura smirk at Atemu. "Hn, I suppose your right." He looks through the clothing Atemu pull out for him, picking the one he liked best. He went over to a mirror; Atemu was sitting on the bed, watching Bakura, and waiting. Bakura study himself with the mirror's help. Royal clothing, with gold lining, he sneer at himself.

Atemu got up from the bed and walk over to his side. "You look handsome in that."

Bakura snorts. "Yeah right."

Atemu smiles lightly. "Cheer up, and prepare to be pampered like you've never had been before."

Bakura roll his eyes, hating his day already.

Bakura sat in a dinky little chair the Pharaoh had asked a servant to put next to him. Well, it wasn't really a dinky little chair, the Pharaoh said it was, so…whatever. The chair was beautifully hand crafted, and had gold on it here and there.

Then again, compare to the Pharaoh's throne chair, it was a dinky little chair. Bakura slump in the chair, receiving 4 evil eyes from the priests that were in a discussion with the Pharaoh that Bakura had totally zoned out of.

"This is silly my pharaoh… Please allow us to find you someone more suitable to be by your side… another male if you want Pharaoh…" Seth sneered.

Atemu cross his arms. "I have my foot down on this firmly. I'm staying with Bakura, I'm not leaving him. He's agree to stay here and…"

Seth step closer to the Pharaoh and yelled. "HE WILL NEVER TAKE MAHADO'S PLACE IF YOU'RE GOING TO IMPLY THAT NEXT!"

Atemu sat there, shock that Seth raised his voice on him, the Pharaoh. In the corner of his eye, he saw Bakura suddenly perk up, and start to listen in the conversation.

Atemu let out a shaky breath. "No one can, and ever will take over Mahado's place Seth. Bakura is my mate now… I was never… ever going to go near that. You hurt me… just now, thinking that I would even THINK that."

Bakura suddenly got up; he left Atemu's side, and went straight over to Seth, who started to back up. Once Bakura saw he was back in his place next to the other priest and priestess, he growled. "Remember your place here Seth, RESPECT Atemu. OR ELSE I'LL KILL WHEN HE'S NOT LOOKING!"

Atemu got up from his throne a little. "Bakura!"

Bakura pull away, he turns to look at Atemu. "I don't like it when inferiors snap like that to higher ups." He crosses his arms across his chest. "And you're as high as they go my dear Pharaoh… I'm like, next in line… then he comes around." He turns and looks at the other priest, and priestess. "The King of Thieves is here now… LEARN NOW, if you ever snap at me or Atemu…"

Seth was about to correct Bakura, correct him to say; Pharaoh Atemu, but Bakura lift a hand, right in Seth's face. "Shut-up, you're not the one screwing him silly like I am…" He looks at Bakura smirking. "Unless… YOU secretly lust for the Pharaoh too, which would explain your sudden rash behavior since this morning."

Seth turns a light red, shaking with anger now.

Bakura turn and started to walk back to his mini-throne. "Excuse me… I'm wrong, after all, you're the one who's screwing that priestess, Aishizu was it? And may I add… Almost everywhere, any time…" He turns, to see Aishizu holding her head down, and Seth bright red.

Bakura was about to keep on going, when Atemu came in. "If you are done harassing my priests and priestess now Bakura…"

Bakura turn around again, really going to sit down this time. "Yes, I'm done now…" With that said and done, he sat down, and watch the priests and priestess sit there, quietly now, since Bakura made his point clear as day.

Bakura smirks to himself. Maybe he would really enjoy royal life.

End Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; don't make any money off of this…. I just enjoy writing about them! wiggles fingers


End file.
